dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth and Richard
The relationship between Human Seth Gecko and Culebra Richie Gecko. Seth and Richie are brothers, criminals and the Lords of collecting tribute. Richie and Seth built a team to defeat the Queen of Hell: Amaru and to save Kate Fuller. At the end of Season Three they are back at robbing banks together with Kate. History Seth and Richie were born one year apart, their mother left when they were young leaving them with their abusive father. Richard adopted a dog named Peaches, who Seth was forced to kill by their dad considering it a teachable moment. Seth lied to Richie about the dog telling him it ran away. One night Richard was done seeing his brother hurt by their dad and set him on fire. After their father's death, the Gecko brothers went to live with their adoptive uncle, Eddie Cruickshank who taught them how to be criminals. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season One Richie breaks Seth out of jail and they go on planning their next job. They go to Abilene Mutual Bank and unfortunately the plan partially fails due to Richie, and they kidnap Monica Garza. They have a somewhat strained but close relationship as the season goes on and when they get to the Titty Twister, it gets more strained when Richie becomes a culebra and sides with Santanico. They go their separate ways when Seth leaves with Kate, and Richie with Santanico to help her with her vengeance against the Nine Lords. Season Two They are separate for most of the season except when they come back in contact when Richie was trying to work with Nathan Blanchard. Seth saves him and they later work together, alongside with Sonja, Santanico and their uncle Eddie. Unfortunately, Eddie is impaled by The Regulator and they do plan not just for vengeance but to do the heist in Eddie's name. They soon become somewhat strained when Richie wants to take over Malvado's throne and they fight when Seth finds out Kate is dead. They work together again to defeat Carlos and Seth decides to be alongside Richie in taking over Malvado's establishment. Season Three They have been in control of Malvado's establishment, but they are reduced by Venganza Verdugo. They then come face to face with Xibalban demons and they fight most of them to defeat Amaru, who has taken over Kate's body and wants to open the gateway of Hell. They form a team and they eventually defeat Amaru with Kate's help and they part ways with the team. Seth and Richie eventually start to rob banks again, but this time they have a new partner--Kate. Gallery Screenshot 2015-12-28 at 12.20.14 AM.png Trivia * Seth and Richard are one year apart. * Both have a close relationship with Kate Fuller. * Richie was the one who broke Seth out of prison. * The Gecko brothers are apart of a prophecy known as the Mayan hero twins where that defeat the underworld. * Their mother left them at a young age. * Richard and Seth got their first black suits on the day of their father's funeral. * Richie killed their father to protect Seth from his abuse. See also Category:Relationships Category:Gecko Family Category:Television Series Relationships Category:Family Relationship